Uzumaki Clan
by Gunato the Great
Summary: After the second war the village system fell apart, Leaving clans to fight each other again over land and power. Need I say More. very violent. Strong Naruto, Naru/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Clan**

A small village filled with civilians and ninja were enjoying their day there was no raids from any clans and plus they had captured a civilian girl from a powerful clan who the village leaders wouldn't tell about.

On the village wall a guard was keeping watch for any attack he was enjoying the cool breeze that had been blowing all day it was what made this job so enjoyable but then it stopped it all stopped. He looked out into the forest that surrounded the walls and felt very uncomfortable as if he was being watched. Suddenly faster than the ninja could react a Kunai struck him in the chest killing him instantly but before he could fall the Kunai exploded.

The explosion smoke flew into the air and a picture was formed the smoke started to swirl until it formed something of a whirlpool of some sort, suddenly Ninja poured into the village with a war cry using the smoke as a distraction. Civilians ran in fear while ninja were prepared to defend their home. The leader of the village stood in front of his men waiting for the clash to happen but he was suddenly struck down along with 9 others standing next to him fingertip sized holes were pouring out blood right between their eyes, then another wave came this time killing 7 men while keeping the Kunochi alive who were quickly captured by the enemy ninja. Other ninja seeing their comrades fall they knew what this meant this wasn't just some raid for goods.

This was Extermination.

**Scene change**

Inside the dungeon guards were scrambling trying to figure out what was going on why were they being attacked. But one man knew why, he had told the village leader to give her back he recognized that red hair he knew what clan this person belonged to. But the village leader refused to see reason saying this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. This was for the betterment of the village. Now look at them being killed while women and children will be slaves. He knew what this clan was doing, they were on a mission. A search rescue and destroy mission.

Well he would make sure at least one part of the plan failed. He unlocked the door of the cell and saw the 13 year old which had cause the death of his village his home asleep like 100's of people weren't being slaughtered right outside the doors. He pulled out a Kunai and raised to strike the girls eyes opened she stared at the man and spoke"Are you here to kill me"

"Yes I am you are the reason why they are here and the reason my village is currently being burned now so let my villages revenge be the Uzumaki clan member die by my hand." He went to strike the girl closed her eyes with a scream of fright as she waited for impact but it never came all that was heard was a clang of metal. She opened her eyes to see a puppet carrying a sword block the kunai. The controller of the puppet was a man in his mid 20's walked out of the shadows and spoke "Now I doubt you were going to kill my niece now will you that would make me very upset."

"Uncle Sasori ",the girl screamed in joy quickly hoping off her bed she ran and hugged the man easily passing the man who just a second ago was about to kill her. Unlike the other attacking ninja dressed in red and Black. This man was dressed in a cloak of Purple Red and Gold a sign that he was not only a commander but also an Uzumaki clan member. The ninja just knew that no matter who came to save him he wasn't making it to the outside.

**Scene Change**

A flare went out throughout the village stopping all fighting. Suddenly all the invading forces turned and left leaving the defenders confused. All throughout the village there was nothing but elderly and males not a good sign. When the last of the invading ninja leapt over the wall only 3 ninja were left they were kids.

"It looks Uncle Sasori got Karin when we get home we need to train her", said the blond with Spiky hair.

"Agreed Naruto-sama" said one with two burns on his forehead.

"For the last time Kimimaro stop calling me that Gaara please tell him". Shouted the blonde.

One of the defenders of the village shouted at the 3 "Why did you attack us we did nothing to you"

Naruto suddenly became serious "Wrong you kidnapped a 13 year old girl that's a member of the Uzumaki clan, so yeah you did do something and for that your lives are forfeit do it Gaara"

Gaara stepped up with a sadistic smile on his face and started doing hand signs for a new jutsu he had wanted to try out after 12 hand signs he shouted **ryuusa bakuryu. **With that a tidal wave of sand rushed at the remaining ninja. Some tried to run away but the sand was either to fast or would grab them to pull them in all in all the entire village was buried. Kimimaro looked impressed while Naruto whistled. Gaara stepped up and put his hands on the new dessert Sabaku Taisō. A shockwave rippled through the sand as everything under the sand was crushed. Gaara stood up and walked back to the two.

"It's done" he said.

Both nodded and the 3 started to walk away leaving the Takumi Village buried under a sea of sand. All that was left was a drawing in the sand, a drawing of a swirl.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Kimimaro Gaara and Karin were standing in the middle of the council room. Unlike most clans who had only certain people be part of the council everyone in the Uzumaki clan was a member even though they didn't have that many members anymore.

"Report Sasori", said Jiraiya as of now since Minato and Kushina were in a coma he was acting clan head until Naruto is ready for the mantel. The clan council consisted of Himself his wife Tsunade their 3 adopted children Nagato Yahiko and Konan the later 2 wernt actually Uzumaki's but thanks to a special blood seal they were full blooded Uzumaki's now.

Kinno the father of Gaara Kankuro and Temari who's wife Karura was currently in a coma as well those 3 were the only ones who made it through the bijuu attack while hundreds more died the Uzumaki clan turned into a clan forgotten to the rest of the world. A clan who used to strike fear in people now was a joke. Naruto just had to wait when he was done this world will know to fear the name Uzumaki once again.

Mei, Chiyo, Zabuza, and Honoka, are also on the clan council. The clan council decided everything that went on in the clan.

"Mission accomplished we got Karin the village has been destroyed and the slaves we acquired was an added bonus." Jiraiya nodded at this new information then he asked.

"How did Naruto do on the field of battle", this got the rest of the clan's interest it was always good to hear how the future clan head did.

"Excellent he formulated the plan to cause chaos, have a regiment in reserve to outflank any retreating enemy's all in all it was 100% success", Naruto blushed at the compliment. It was always embarrassing how they talked so highly of him. Suddenly Jiraiya turned to him. "Naruto how do you feel knowing you brought victory to our clan and rescued a family member"

Naruto looked up at him "It feels great but it wasn't just me Gaara Kimimaro Uncle Sasori and all the soldiers were all a part of the victory the honor goes to all of them as well", Jiraiya nodded 'Spoken like a true leader'.

"Alright meeting dismissed Naruto come with me". Jiraiya got up and walked out the door followed by Naruto. They walked around the compound in silence right up until they got to the top floor Naruto realized he had never been here before yet it seemed so familiar. Jiraiya led Naruto out onto the balcony of the room and the sight completely amazed him you could see the entire world from up here. "Naruto what do you see"

Naruto looked up at his grandfather confused but then answered anyways "I see the land of Uzu a proud people living their everyday lives"

Jiraiya sighed "Naruto there is more than that now look again and I want you to tell me what you see"

Naruto looked out again he stared at the village then he looked up "I see a power who is not yet recognized I see a people who are capable of many things a people who could conquer the entire world. They need someone who will see to it that the world is theirs."

"You are correct Naruto. I have led this clan many times seen many battles I have faced many clans lost people I loved I even held my brother as he took his last breathe in my arms. I raised my children on the battlefield but I don't want that to happen anymore"

"What are you saying Grandfather"

"What I'm saying is I don't want this kingdom to forever be at war I want it to be great but I don't want this nation to have to always look over its shoulder to see who will stab us in the back. Seeing which clan or village we have to attack or wipe out I don't want that I want this kingdom to be a nation that has the whole world standing with it. I saw something coming something big I don't know what it is but I saw you Naruto you were standing against the world. Naruto can you promise me something"

"Sure whatever you want"

"I want you to be the pillar of hope for the world I want you do whatever it take to benefit the clan. With this clan we can establish peace within our world, no matter what kind of peace. Can you do that for me Naruto?"

Naruto thought of what he heard from him, was he the man who would be the pillar of the world, can he be the one to establish peace. He looked up at his Grandfather "Yes, yes I can"

Jiraiya smiled at his grandson "Then let's get started then I'm going to make you into the most powerful ninja in the world."

**4 Years later**

A figure stood on a hill overlooking a large village a flag with two dots on it, the village was preparing for battle from the looks of it. _"Or a massacre." _Thought the figure as he turned around and cut down two people with blades in their hands while critically injuring the other who was barely able to speak. "The Kaguya clan paid for t we did to the Uzumaki boy isn't draining our food and money enough."

"No its not you experimented on an Uzumaki so that you can recreate your lost bloodline giving him a fatal desease which if not for my grandmother he would have died from. And now be silent" with that he plunged his sword into the man silencing him forever. A man jumped next to him.

"I thought you were going to achieve peace Naruto" said the man.

"I will but I will achieve it through conquest my great grandfather was a fool for believing peace can be achieved through understanding and trust. He gave away the Bijuu as if they were tools to other nations and tried to build a village to unite neighbor clans. It was that same trust that led to his death and the destruction of the clan from the Hyuuga and Uchiha. If it wasn't for the Uzumaki clan helping them there would be no Senju anymore", he said.

"What will become of them the Kaguya I mean", he asked.

"The same with any other clan that has hurt our loved ones, annihilation or conquest the people will be spared but the clan will choose to fight. Ready the army we will attack now", Naruto said as he saw the forces of the Kaguya clan standing in front of the gates ready to die for their home land. Naruto pulled out his double white swords the heirlooms of the Uzumaki clan and without a word charged Kimimaro next to him as their army was right behind them. The Kaguya clan head gave a war cry as the clan charged at them followed by the rest of the army.

**10 meters **

**9 meters**

**8 Meters**

Weapons were drawn

**7 Meters**

Hand seals were made

**6 meters**

Kunai are thrown

**5 meters**

Shuriken are blocked

**4 meters**

Jutsu are fired

**3 meters**

Blood strewn

**2 meters**

Bodies fall

**1 meter**

The battle begins

Naruto with his swords had his opponents left and right his swords were covered in wind chakra and blood he looked around the battlefield and found his next target but he had to duck first due to a Kunai coming for his head. And thanks to his robes that just made him a huge target. Suddenly he appeared on the other side of his attacker his swords at his side while the attacker fell over dead. Before he could even think he pulled out a kunai with a tag and launched it at the next target then he heard the sound of multiple feet running. He looked up to the hill to see another army this one with a different flag this one had a snowflake on it his eyes widened and he shouted "Yuki Clan Flank attack form ranks now"

Kimimaro ran next to him "Sire what will you have us do we'll be outflanked"

"Take the reserves and hold the position if you break through take the city, I'll take the main force and attack when you take the city go around and outflank the Yuki clan with a Hammer and Anvil strike" Kimimaro nodded and ran off bone swords in hand. Naruto standing at the front of his force waited until they were in range, he was waiting until they were close enough until he called his Jutsu **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder **true to its name the first wave of Yuki ninja fell dead their Ice affinity making it ten times worse. Naruto fell on one knee breathing hard that was to buy time for Kimimaro who had just broken through the Kaguya forces, and was currently inside the city. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a chakra pill it may have been bitter but it served its purpose. Gripping both his sword he channeled wind Chakra and with a war cry charged the enemy forces. And then all hell broke loose

Left right kick duck swing, Block, turn. "How many fuckers are here' he though as he fell on a knee due to a senbon Ice mirrors surrounded him he put his swords into a defensive position. Multiple needles flew at him he blocked as many as could but many more got through like the one that made his arm useless at the moment. But he didn't deter when multiple enemies came at him he pulled out his sword and charged at the enemy, they came at him hoping to kill him well they were dead wrong multiple enemies fell down either Ice needles in their necks or completely cut in half. He looked up and saw something that made him smile. Clan members Zabuza, and Haku standing over him in a defensive position, both nodded to one another and charged into the enemy forces. Naruto took this opportunity to take the senbons out of his arms with a shake or two to get the blood flowing he got the feeling in his arm back picking up his other swords he send wind blades around him cutting down the ice dome he was being held in when it came down the battle stopped to look at him or better yet what was around him. A cloak of red chakra completely surrounded him and he uttered one phrase as he saw Kimimaro's forces smash into the flanks of the Enemy

"Game over"


End file.
